


Man-Catching Quesadillas

by asapaints



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Love Confessions, Lúcio's GILF bingo, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Trans Lúcio Correia dos Santos, horny but moreso heart horny, quesadillas so good they make your man loyal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asapaints/pseuds/asapaints
Summary: It felt unreal, as if Lúcio would wake up any second and realize it had all been a particularly good dream.  But there Jesse was, in the flesh, passed out like a lion dozing in the sun, entangled with him in a way Lúcio had only ever dreamed of.  How did he get so lucky?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Man-Catching Quesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Peer-reviewed by @renlup and @skoodenfroodie on twitter <3

Lúcio woke up slowly, the pleasant dream he’d been having fading from memory.

His eyes adjusted to the light pouring in through the bedside window, illuminating the crumpled duvet cover and pushed-aside sheets. Rain had cooled the air during the night, but now that the sun was rearing its head once more, the blankets were all forgotten.

Especially because of the heat being produced by the person Lúcio was lying next to.

Jesse McCree snored like a hibernating bear, and took up double the space of one. He was lying face up with his left forearm by his head, the other arm wrapped behind Lúcio’s bare lower back. His thumb was hitched on the waistband of Lúcio’s boxers, his hand relaxed on Lúcio’s hip. Lúcio had curled against Jesse’s side as he fell asleep, now waking laying on his back with his leg thrown over Jesse’s and his arm sprawled across his chest. He wanted so badly to snuggle up against him, to tighten their entangled limbs and hold on so hard that neither would ever get up...but unfortunately, he knew that no matter how firm his grip was, they’d have to face the outside world at some point. He could indulge in this for a moment longer, though.

Lúcio nuzzled his face into Jesse’s side, his eyelashes fluttering closed against Jesse’s skin. He smelled so good, like rich smokey tobacco and cheap masculine cologne. His bearlike chest raised and fell rhythmically with the growl of his snores, completely uninterrupted by Lúcio shifting beside him.

_”He really is out like a light, huh?”_ Thought Lúcio, letting out a small laugh through his nose. _”I wonder if he sleeps like this every night…”_

The thought made a little pang hit his stomach. He wasn’t exactly sure where he and Jesse stood after last night, the whole lead up had been such a blur…

They were definitely...close...before this. Lúcio wasn’t exactly a stranger to affection with his friends - he and Hana practically laid on top of each other when they hung out, but that was strictly and unquestionably platonic. With some people, it was admittedly an intentional flirtation tactic; like when the couch had been full on movie night and Lúcio “had” to sit on Reinhardt’s lap, or when he asked Genji to teach him how to throw shuriken and needed a lot of hands-on help with his posture, or when he sparred with Jack and totally “didn’t” get pinned on purpose. In some cases, it had gone more than just flirting, but it was all for fun, no feelings attached.

But with Jesse, it always felt a little different. He was surprisingly shy when it came to physical contact with Lúcio, even as they’d grown closer. He didn’t seem to mind people like Fareeha or Lena getting in his personal space, but whenever Lúcio tried it, he’d get embarrassed and find an excuse to leave. Lúcio always figured it was just that they weren’t good enough friends yet, or maybe that Jesse was just uncomfortable cuddling with guys, but now...now he was pretty sure it was something else entirely. Maybe his mind would race with flustering thoughts, just like Lúcio’s did.

_”Unless,”_ Lúcio thought, _”this was just a one-time thing, and we’re gonna go back to business as usual.”_

He buried his face deeper into Jesse, hearing the rumbling reverberating from his chest. He didn’t want it to be a one-time thing, he really didn’t.

It was fun to flirt with other guys, but nobody made his heart race like Jesse did. He usually tried to play it off, but every little thing he did was so enamoring - even small things, like the way he would lift up his hat and run his hand through his hair to fix it from his face, or how he would always stand leaning his broad shoulder against the wall, or how his voice could go from growling and wild to so unbearably soft...

Without his permission, the memories of the previous night suddenly kept replaying in Lúcio’s mind - how sweet and gentle Jesse had been, like he was handling some priceless artifact he didn’t have permission to touch; how his rough, calloused hand was so tender brushing all over his soft skin; how syrupy sweet the faces he made were, his puppy-dog eyes looking up at Lúcio like a witness to a miracle - the thought made him shiver. Whenever he’d pictured what hooking up with Jesse would be like, his mind had conjured images of something rough and tumbling and messy, but the reality had been so much more delicious.

It felt unreal, as if Lúcio would wake up any second and realize it had all been a particularly good dream. But there Jesse was, in the flesh, passed out like a lion dozing in the sun, entangled with him in a way Lúcio had only ever dreamed of. How did he get so lucky?

Yesterday evening, he remembered, Jesse had shown up to Lúcio’s quarters asking for some of his healing music for a headache. It had all gone so quickly from there. Lúcio recalled flashes of memory; Jesse standing in the room awkwardly before Lúcio offered for him to lie down on his bed, and bringing Jesse a cold towel for his forehead when Jesse suddenly got very close to his face, and they’d started kissing, and they didn’t stop kissing and--

Lúcio’s face was burning so hot that he was sure it would wake Jesse up. He wanted to feel the way Jesse’s beard had tickled his chin as they kissed, how his fingertips had so tenderly traced the faded scars under Lúcio’s pecs, how his big hairy arms engulfed around Lúcio’s waist so completely, over and over again. But, if this was a one-off thing, like his hookups with other guys on the Gibraltar campus, he’d have to come to terms with that somehow. It would be really, really hard, though; picturing every time he looked at Jesse, trying not to think about how beautiful his dark hazel eyes were when they shone in the low light, how his wisps of brown hair fell across his face, with the touch of salt-and-pepper beginning at his temples--

Lúcio sighed. He really had it bad.

Just then, he remembered something.

A few months ago, when Lúcio had been making himself dinner in one of the common kitchen areas, Brigitte had wandered in sleepily, holding one of her many cats to her chest like a baby. She had lazily sniffed the air and asked what he was making, because it smelled so good that it had woken her up from her nap. He had been making an old favorite of his: quesadillas with soy-based fake beef. He gave her a slice, and once she had taken a bite, she had exclaimed-

“These are sooo delicious, dude, these are man-catching quesadillas!”

Lúcio had laughed, thanking her for the compliment.

“I’ll be sure to remember that if there’s ever a man I want to catch,” he’d replied.

It was a ridiculous thought. Completely a fool’s errand. To think that keeping Jesse would be so easy as making some (admittedly damn tasty) quesadillas.

But it couldn’t hurt, right?

Lúcio pried his torso off of Jesse, sitting up and stretching his back. Jesse murmured something unintelligible and tightened his grip on Lúcio’s hip, which sent a jolt of electricity through Lúcio’s entire body. He side-eyed Jesse, worried he’d woken him up, but Jesse was still fast asleep and snoring. Lúcio would kill to know what dream he was having right now.

He couldn’t resist leaning down and giving the cowboy’s scruffy cheek a gentle kiss. He twitched under the contact, but his breathing was steady and slumbering.

It was an emotionally Herculean task to gently unhook Jesse’s thumb from his boxers, slipping free of his grip and sliding off the bed. After looking at the empty space for a moment, Lúcio picked up a body pillow that had fallen to the ground in the night and tucked it where his resting body had just been. Jesse shifted to his side in his sleep, curling his leg and arm around the pillow and nuzzling into it before resuming his snores.

Lúcio sucked in a breath. It was so cute that he might pass out on the spot.

_”Easy there,”_ He thought to himself, tearing his gaze away.

He threw on a pair of pajama shorts and slipped himself quietly from his room, sliding on his frog-shaped slippers he kept outside his door before making his way to the kitchen down the hall.

He idly hummed the rhythms that had been playing last night. How had he never thought to play his healing music during sex before? He wasn’t sure if it was placebo, or maybe it was just Jesse himself being amazing, but it was definitely something he wanted to test out again.

_”With Jesse again, of course. For scientific purposes.” _He thought as he rounded the corner into the common area.__

__Brigitte was already awake, sitting in her usual chair at the bar table and chomping on some fried eggs and bratwurst for breakfast. Next to her was Hana, who was definitely still half asleep, holding her morning coffee tightly with two hands._ _

__“ _Go' morron._ ” Brigitte said through a mouthful of egg, nodding at Lúcio. The cat lounging on her shoulder blinked heavily at him._ _

__“Oh, mornin’ Brig, and Hana!” He replied, trying to sound casual._ _

__Brigitte narrowed her eyes, scanning him up and down. He pointedly ignored this as he pulled out a frying pan from the cupboard._ _

__He searched for the tortillas in the cabinet below as Hana yawned loudly._ _

__“Anyway,” Hana said sleepily, continuing whatever conversation they’d been having before Lúcio arrived. “So I texted Sombra really quick under the table, and I said, ‘you won’t _believe_ who is in the chat of my stream right now,’ and she said that she already saw. Can you believe that? Who would come onto a rival streamer’s feed while they were also streaming? Like, aren’t you busy? Can’t you try to steal my followers another time?”_ _

__“Unbelievable.” Said Brigitte supportively, clearly having most of this fly straight over her head._ _

__“Right?” Said Hana, sucking down a sip of her coffee. “So Sombra was like, ‘do you want me to take down her stream for you?’ and I was like, ‘that’s kind of fucked up but yeah’, so she said ‘brb’ and I had to put my phone down because the match was starting, which is when I saw that I was actually fighting against - and you’re not gonna believe this - it was _her_. The streamer.”_ _

__“That’s so wild.” Brigitte said as she took another bite of her eggs. “So what did you do about it?”_ _

__“I didn’t do anything!” Sighed Hana. “I was like, ‘Omg hiiii! It’s you!’ I couldn't bitch her out in front of everyone, I have a reputation, you know? Sponsors to please and viewers to keep.”_ _

__“That sucks, I’m sorry _mitt hjärta_.” Brigitte nodded sincerely._ _

__“Thanks babe, it does suck.” Hana pouted into the rim of her mug._ _

__Lúcio laughed to himself. They were so predictable, it was sweet listening to them interact._ _

__He had pulled all the ingredients out onto the countertop and begun heating up the veggie beef crumbles, eyeballing how much of each spice to add in._ _

__Brigitte paused, looking up at the smell of the cooking food with a look of recognition on her face._ _

__“Lúcio. If you spent the night with one of my dads again, I don’t want to know.” She said plainly._ _

__Hana’s head whipped up, suddenly looking fully awake and staring at Lúcio in bewilderment._ _

__“Please tell me that you fucked Torbjörn.” She said incredulously._ _

__“Well, Hana, I did tell you that I wanted to win at GILF bingo,” He started, his tone innocent. “Really wanted to fill out that entire punch card, so-”_ _

__“Stttoooopppppp-” Said Brigitte, covering her ears quickly as the cat on her shoulder jumped to her lap._ _

__“Shut up, you didn’t.” Hana said at the same time, sounding appalled and impressed in equal measure._ _

__“I didn’t, I didn’t.” Lúcio said with a laugh. “Not yet. Stay on your toes, though, Brig.”_ _

__Brigitte sighed and stared at her breakfast, looking entirely uncomforted by this._ _

__“Boo.” Said Hana disappointedly._ _

__Lúcio used a spatula to scoop the veggie beef into the two waiting tortillas, then sprinkled cheese atop them._ _

__“Well, anyway,” Said Brigitte, eager to change the topic. “So did Sombra do her thing?”_ _

__“Oh, she sure did.” Giggled Hana, her voice sweet but dripping with mischievous glee. “So we were mid-match, and we were winning of course, because I’m the best player in the world-”_ _

__Brigitte nodded in silent agreement._ _

__“-when all of a sudden, the girl’s character freezes, and I just knoooow she was realizing her stream crashed, I could just practically hear her screaming about it irl, it was awesome - and I glance at my phone, and do you know what Sombra said?”_ _

__Brigitte was going to respond after a sip of tea, but at that moment, Jesse sauntered into the kitchen, stretching his back by holding the top of the door frame as he came through it._ _

__The sight of Lúcio in nothing but pajama bottoms was a common one on the base - he’d take any chance he’d get to show off his top surgery scars, and everyone was pretty used to that by now. His contentment with half-nakedness had brought out the inner desire for comfort in a few others, like how Zarya had taken to only wearing her sports bra and boxers around, or Baptise’s tropical summer trunks had recently become his most worn outfit. But the sight of Jesse McCree, shirtless and wearing a much-too-small pair of booty shorts patterned with cute little frogs, was another matter entirely._ _

__Brigitte choked slightly and tried to play it off like she was clearing her throat. Hana’s face was stoic but Lúcio could read her eyes that were screaming, _”Bitch, oh my god, you did not”_._ _

__But he did. Lúcio smiled at her, feeling a wave of pride wash over him. Jesse had chosen to walk out like this, in a pair of Lúcio’s shorts that barely covered his entire ass (which looked amazing, for the record), his hair all tousled and messy. He clearly didn’t want to hide it either._ _

__“Hey, sleepyhead.” Lúcio said cooly, flipping a quesadilla with a flick of his wrist._ _

__“Mm,” replied Jesse, his eyes fluttering, clearly still not adjusted to the daytime light._ _

__He sniffed the air, following the scent over to where Lúcio was. He leaned over the stove and took a deep whiff of the sizzling quesadilla, placing his hand _extremely_ familiarly onto Lúcio’s hip._ _

__“Hot damn.” He said directly into Lúcio’s ear, his voice low and growling with sleep. “I could smell that all the way from your room. What’s in that?”_ _

__Lúcio’s heart felt like it was threatening to jump out of his chest and throttle him._ _

__“A surprise, of course.” He said as he shifted the pan around, coating the cooking side with butter from the edges._ _

__Jesse shrugged slightly, and then leaned in even closer, and planted a slow kiss on Lúcio’s neck where his jaw met throat. He pulled away as if this was completely normal, and made his way to one of the barstools by Brigitte and Hana._ _

__Lúcio thanked every god he could think of that his dark skin didn’t show how deeply he was blushing. He could just sense Hana’s internal screaming, how badly she was wanting to yell about how correct her suspicions had been, and he knew she would lose it if he looked at her, so he kept his gaze on the cooking food._ _

__He slid the finished quesadilla onto a plate, slicing it with the edge of a spatula._ _

__“Here ya go,” He said as he placed it onto the counter in front of Jesse. “It’s still hot, so give it a sec.”_ _

__Feeling emboldened, he landed a swift peck on Jesse’s bare shoulder before turning back to make his own quesadilla. Jesse hummed at the affection, looking back at him with such a sincere expression that Lúcio had to look away - staring at the sun will give you eye damage, after all._ _

__He held one of the triangles, blowing on it to cool it down before taking a bite._ _

__“Aw hell,” He said after a moment, chewing vigorously. “This hits the spot. God damn.”_ _

__Lúcio smiled huge, turning his face away to hide it._ _

___”Obrigado.”_ He said coyly. “Wanna know the secret? It’s vegetarian.”_ _

__“Seriously?” Said Jesse, taking another huge bite. “Never would have guessed. And I am quite partial to meat.”_ _

__“Mm. We know.” Brigitte said nonchalantly. “Also, good morning, hi, hello. We’re here as well.”_ _

__“I knew it. I knew it, I so called it.” Exclaimed Hana suddenly, who Lúcio had correctly guessed was holding back her delight._ _

__Jesse rubbed the back of his neck with his metal arm._ _

__“Was it, uh, that obvious?” He said sheepishly._ _

__“Uh, yeah,” Said Hana bluntly. “Has been for a while, to everyone except you two, apparently. Honestly, I’m just glad I don’t have to watch you bumble over each other like lost little puppies anymore, thank god you got it over with. Should I text Sombra? No, nevermind, she probably already knows somehow.”_ _

__Lúcio tried not to think about the implications of that, instead transferring his own quesadilla onto a plate._ _

__“So, like, are you guys gonna be really annoying about this now? Because if so, I’m gonna get so much more handsy with Brig in, like, all of the public spaces.”_ _

__Brig rolled her eyes fondly as Jesse coughed._ _

__“Well, we did, uh, y’know…” Jesse stumbled. “Well, y’know. Sorry, I’m rusty with, uh...this. But I haven’t…” He lowered his voice. “...I haven’t asked him if he wants to...go steady, yet, so.”_ _

__A wave of relief washed over Lúcio._ _

__“I heard that, cowboy.” Lúcio said teasingly, masking the lurching in his stomach with a cool tone._ _

__The answer in his head was _“yes, of course, please, yes, a thousand times yes, I’ve been anxious about it all morning for absolutely no reason,”_ but he bit his tongue._ _

__“Ah,” Responded Jesse, looking away to nowhere in particular._ _

__Lúcio stood next to him and went to take a bite of quesadilla, but paused when he caught a good look at Jesse’s face._ _

__He was perfectly illuminated by a sunbeam coming in the bay window, with his eyes burning a grey-gold like honey in the light. His tufts of unruly hair laid in perfect waves across his forehead, framing his soft, but firmly masculine face. His cheeks were aflame with a hint of blush coming through his tan complexion._ _

___”Oh my god,”_ Lúcio thought, in awe of how pretty he looked right now. _”He really is just as nervous as I am.”__ _

__Brigitte cleared her throat and stood up, holding her cat with one arm and gently touching Hana’s shoulder with the other._ _

__“Well, I’m headed to the gym now. Want to tag along, Hana?” She said pointedly._ _

__“Nah, you know I’m not really the sweating type.” Hana said with a sip of coffee._ _

__“You can watch me bench press.” Brigitte said through her teeth._ _

__“Well, what are we waiting for?” Hana said, getting up from her seat immediately and beelining for the door. “C’mon, chop chop.”_ _

__Lúcio glanced gratefully at Brigitte, who smiled at him warmly. She picked up her cat’s paw and used it to wave at them before politely half-shutting the door behind her._ _

__They were alone again now. No audience to play to, just the two of them, sitting in the sunlit kitchen with barely anything between them._ _

__It wasn’t an unheard of scenario; Lúcio and Jesse had found themselves alone together plenty of times before, chatting and laughing and not noticing hours tick by. Jesse was that classic “guy you could get a beer with” - funny, witty, genuine, and down to earth. It was so simultaneously easy and excruciatingly hard to hang out with him, because it was so hard to tell if he was intentionally trying to flirt or not._ _

__Lúcio had honestly been fighting the urge to resign himself to that, being friends who could be so comfortable with each other that there was nothing strange between them. He hadn’t really ever planned on making the first move with Jesse, even though he’d done it plenty of times before with other people. It felt riskier, somehow, like there was much more to lose if he got declined. So, Lúcio had lived like that for as long as he could remember...until last night. Now that the window was wide open, both their cards on the table, all the words that had been building in Lúcio’s heart were stuck firmly in his throat._ _

__“Uh-” Started Jesse._ _

__“I-” Lúcio said at the same time._ _

__Both paused, clearly not sure how to start. How did it come so easy to act romantic, but so hard to just talk about it?_ _

__“...you first.” Said Lúcio, sighing and leaning on his palm._ _

__Jesse breathed, chewing on the side of his mouth for a second in thought._ _

__“I really like you, Lúcio.” He said, cutting straight to the point._ _

__Lúcio raised his eyebrows, but said nothing._ _

__“I just...get this feeling around you, something I haven’t felt in a long time. I wasn’t sure about it at first, and I really wasn’t sure if you were gonna feel the same, or if you just wanted to, y’know, have a li’l fun one time and that was it, because you sure act cute around me - well, I think you do, at least, I could never tell if it was on purpose, or...if maybe I was deluding myself into thinkin’ I was something special to you that I wasn’t. I’m just not used to it, to thinkin’ about these things, so I’ve been chickening out of it, and I’m sorry for that.”_ _

__It sounded like Jesse had more to say, but he had bit his tongue and went quiet again._ _

__“Man, that’s nothing to be sorry for.” Lúcio said softly. He suddenly felt kind of guilty for not making moves first, but he knew that was stupid of him to think. “I feel the same, but I just...didn’t want to mess with anything good we had. So I held off too. I don’t want this to be a fling. I really like you too, Jesse. I have for a while.”_ _

__“...yeah.” Said Jesse, the weight he put on the word not lost on Lúcio. “I dunno what changed, but last night, I just felt like...I dunno, like I had to make an excuse to see you, or I’d never be able to do it.”_ _

__“Mm,” Lúcio hummed. “And I’m glad you did.”_ _

__Jesse gave him a smile, that damn sidewise smile that made his heart flutter. It was so gentle and genuine, when his eyes smiled like that._ _

__“I’m glad I did too.” He said, his tone wavering just ever-so imperceptibly._ _

__Lúcio stepped forward between Jesse’s legs and wrapped his arms around his waist, burrowing his head into his soft chest. Jesse hesitated, as if he feared that holding too tightly would make Lúcio break like glass, before relenting into the hug and leaning deep into it._ _

__Lúcio could feel the pulse of Jesse’s heart hammering against his chest, bless his soul. Lúcio knew exactly the relief he must be feeling right now, because he was feeling it too. He breathed in Jesse’s scent, that handsome combination of lingering smoke and cologne, savoring every second but floating on air with the knowledge that he didn’t have to. It wouldn’t be the last hug they ever had, far from it. Jesse felt the same, he also wanted to see where this could go. The thought only broadened his cheesy grin against Jesse’s bare skin._ _

__They were so caught up in each other that neither of them even noticed Jack approach the kitchen, look inside to see his two mostly-naked coworkers in a very intimate embrace, audibly say “Nope, not today.”, and briskly walk away._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the "missing scene" from this, as it were, or maybe even a sequel, if I feel like it~ hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
